Shoulda Stayed for Breakfast
by iwannagibbs
Summary: KIBBS. Gibbs goes to check on Kate the night of Bete Noir.


Shoulda Stayed for Breakfast

**Shoulda Stayed for Breakfast**

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Too bad.

Author's Note: This was supposed to be a quick little story set after Bete Noir. For better or worse it grew. Hope some of you like it. Reviews are always appreciated.

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, left shoulder bandaged and his arm in a sling, sat in his basement feeling very pissed off and very frustrated. Shooting a picture of an unnamed terrorist in the head did nothing to make him feel better. If anything it made him feel worse; why hadn't he shot the real person in the head? Gibbs continued to just sit on the workbench staring at the computer image of the man now at the top of his personal most wanted list because that was about all he could do. He couldn't work on his boat which was what he would normally do to help him forget. He really wanted a drink but even Gibbs accepted that he needed to wait a little longer for the pain meds they'd given him at the hospital to clear his system. Sitting and brooding seemed about the only thing he could do at the moment and since he was really good at it he just kept sitting and brooding.

Eventually the pain meds began to wear off and a dull, throbbing ache began to make itself known in Gibbs' left shoulder and arm. He took that as a sign it was time for some bourbon. Sliding down off the workbench Gibbs reached for the bottle disappointed to find it empty. He sighed and started up the stairs to the kitchen where he knew there was a new bottle of Jack Daniels. Taking the bottle and a glass he went into the living room and settled on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Halfway through his first glass of bourbon the pain in his shoulder was starting to ease off. As the physical pain began to lessen just a little bit it was being replaced by something equally familiar and equally unwanted; emotional pain. Gibbs would much rather his mind be occupied with an aching shoulder than with the thoughts now bouncing around in his head. Thoughts like the realization that he could have lost the two most important people in his life today. Thoughts like, 'what the hell would I do without Ducky to keep me on track?' And all kinds of thoughts about Kate Todd that he really didn't want to be having.

By the time he'd had his third glass of bourbon the pain in his shoulder was pretty much gone but Gibbs couldn't get Kate out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her in the cold storage room tied up with tape on her mouth. Thoughts of the terrorist threatening Kate, hurting her, touching her, kept cycling through his mind no matter how hard he tried to shut them out or drown them in bourbon. Gibbs knew Kate wasn't hurt by the bastard who held her, Ducky and Gerald hostage; Ducky has assured him of that on the way to the hospital. That didn't make him feel any better. He needed to see for himself that Kate was okay. He needed to hear her voice, look into her eyes and yes, he admitted to himself, he need to touch her. Looking at his watch Gibbs saw it was almost 1:00 am. Since he'd had three glasses of bourbon he knew he better have some coffee if he was going to go see Kate. As he stood in the kitchen finishing a second cup of coffee, it occurred to Gibbs that maybe 1:30 in the morning wasn't the right time to go visit Kate unannounced. He thought about that for a few minutes and decided that she was probably still up because she hadn't left the office until after 11:00. Gibbs figured it would take Kate more than a couple of hours to wind down from a day like today. Having worked all that out in his head Gibbs picked up his keys and headed out. On his way to Kate's apartment Gibbs tried to work out in his mind what he was going to say to her, how he was going to explain why he was showing up in the middle of the night.

Not known for his openness or his general good humor, Jethro Gibbs was nevertheless a very secure and self-aware man. He knew he was not good at relationships and he had plenty of evidence to back that up. He knew he was a demanding and difficult boss. Gibbs also knew that the feelings he had for Kate Todd were probably not a good idea. He had been telling himself that for months but the fact was no matter how deep he tried to bury those feelings they always came front and center when Kate showed up for work in the morning. The attraction he felt for Kate had been almost instantaneous when he met her on Air Force One. Nothing he had seen or learned about her over the months since that meeting had done anything to diminish the attraction. In fact, the longer Kate worked for him the more Gibbs respected and trusted her. And the more he wanted to be with her. She was smart and resourceful and a very fast learner. She was also beautiful, clever and not afraid of him. She had a tender heart but she was also very tough minded and she could verbally spar with DiNozzo better than anyone else. Gibbs loved that she wasn't intimidated by his own gruff and sometimes grumpy manner. And she was beautiful and funny and the sexiest woman he had met in a very long time. The fact that she was his subordinate was not lost on Gibbs and in fact, was the only reason he hadn't made a serious move on her already. Well maybe not the only reason. There was also the matter of their age difference, significant, and his track record, very poor, but he figured they could deal with those things. When he was around Kate, Gibbs felt a sense of calmness and happiness that he remembered having with only one other person a very long time ago.

It was all these feelings that had Gibbs driving to Kate's apartment at 1:30 in the morning. All the way there he told himself he was just going there to see for himself that she was okay. He swore he would just talk to her about what happened and make sure she wasn't hiding anything from him. Of course Ducky had already told him she was unharmed but again, Gibbs told himself he was the team leader and he needed to make sure. He had spent too much time the previous day privately fearing something would happen to Kate, that he would lose her, to not get first hand assurance she was alright. So…no matter what he might WANT to do, he kept telling himself he was just going to talk to her, see her for himself and then go home.

Gibbs parked in front of Kate's building and sat in the truck trying to collect his thoughts. The painkillers, prescribed and otherwise, had worn off and his should felt like it was on fire. He cursed himself for not taking a pain pill before he left home. 'Well, nothing to be done about it now. I won't be long and I can take something when I get home' he told himself. Deciding he needed to get on with it, Gibbs got out of the truck and headed for Kate's apartment. When he was finally standing outside her door he noticed he was sweating and feeling a little bit dizzy. Gibbs shook his head and took some deep breaths before he knocked softly on Kate's door.

Inside the apartment, Kate was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and a movie playing. She had taken a long, soaking bubble bath when she got home and she was finally feeling relaxed enough to head for bed pretty soon. Kate thought she heard someone knocking at the door so she muted the television, picked up her Sig and walked to the door. Looking out the peephole she was shocked to see Gibbs standing—barely from the look of him—in the hallway.

Kate opened the door and greeted her boss, "Gibbs, what are you doing here? You look like you're about to fall over. Come in here and sit down."

When Gibbs didn't move, Kate stepped into the hall and took hold of his right arm and pulled him into the apartment. She was concerned enough about his condition that she didn't press the point that it was almost 2:00 am and he was at her apartment unannounced. Kate led Gibbs to the couch and helped him sit down. Then she sat on the coffee table in front of him and asked, "Gibbs, what's going on? You don't look so good, maybe I should call Ducky."

Gibbs sighed and looked up at her and said, "No, Kate, don't bother Ducky. I just forgot to take a pain bill after I had a couple of drinks. I'll be fine in a minute."

Concerned about his drinking and his pain, Kate asked, "When was the last time you actually ate some real food?"

"Ummmm I can't remember," Gibbs replied with a small smile.

"Okay, you just relax for a few minutes and I'll go fix you something to eat. Do you want some Tylenol at least for the pain?"

"No, Kate really I'll be okay. You don't have to feed me. I just came to…"

Gibbs didn't get to finish because Kate had already left for the kitchen. She called back, "Don't argue Gibbs. You need food. Just sit there and relax, I'll be right back."

Gibbs just sighed and settled back into the cushions. He had to admit he wasn't feeling too good and some food was probably a good idea. Having Kate fuss over him probably wasn't though but right now he didn't have what it would take to overrule her. He took some deep breaths and tried to focus on why he was here. He needed to talk to Kate and make sure she was really alright and then he needed to get home. Anything beyond that was going to be real trouble he knew. Gibbs was suddenly fighting sleep and pain when Kate came back with a bowl of beef stew, some bread and God bless her, a cup of coffee. When they both realized Gibbs couldn't hold the bowl and eat one handed, Kate took the food to the dining table and Gibbs followed. They both sat down, Kate with her coffee and Gibbs with his first real meal in days.

"This is very good, Kate, thank you. I really didn't intend to be so much trouble."

"It's no trouble. I had some earlier myself so it just needed to be warmed up. Should you even be out driving around Gibbs? After all, you were shot just a few hours ago."

"Please, don't remind me. I'm sure if I had asked Ducky he would have said I shouldn't be driving; that's why I didn't ask him," Gibbs said between bites.

Kate didn't reply except to laugh softly and smile at him. Gibbs was beginning to feel much better. He didn't know if it was the food, the company or the coffee but he was certainly enjoying all three. As he was finishing the last of his meal he realized he hadn't even told Kate why he was there.

"Thank you Kate, that was great. I feel one hundred percent better. I can't believe I showed up here in the middle of the night and you had to feed me."

"It's no trouble but I would like to know why you had to come at this hour." Kate stood up and gathering the dishes, headed for the kitchen.

When she came back, Gibbs had returned to the couch. Kate stood looking down at him and smiled. He had taken off his shoes, propped his feet on the coffee table and was fast asleep. Kate just stood looking at him for a few minutes. She was glad he felt so at home there but she was very surprised he was asleep on her couch. When she was satisfied he was truly sleeping, Kate covered him with a light blanket then sat down on the other end of the couch with her book.. She expected Gibbs would wake up soon and they could discuss why he was there. About half an hour later Kate was about to doze off herself when she heard Gibbs' phone beeping. She managed to get to it in his coat on a nearby chair before it woke him. Flipping open the phone she saw the caller was Ducky.

"Hey Ducky," she answered as she stepped into the kitchen so as not to awaken Gibbs.

"Oh my, Caitlyn, I was trying to call Jethro. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour. I must have hit the wrong button."

"No Ducky, you called Gibbs. He's asleep so I answered his phone."

"Asleep? Kate where are you? Is everything alright?" Ducky was obviously confused that Kate was on Gibbs' phone at almost 3:00 am.

"I'm at home Ducky. Gibbs showed up here about 1:30 or so looking like he was about to pass out. I gave him something to eat and then he fell asleep on my couch. What were you calling about, Ducky? Are you okay?"

"Yes, my dear I'm fine. I had promised Jethro I would call him with a report about Gerald. I am just leaving the hospital now. Gerald will be okay but will need extensive therapy. I imagined Jethro would be awake brooding which is why I am calling at this ungodly hour. Now, Caitlyn, tell me how is Jethro?"

"Well as I said, he was about to fall over when he got here but right now he is sound asleep. I don't know why he came here; he never said and I didn't press him because he was in such bad shape."

Ducky sighed, "He shouldn't have been out driving of course. Would you like me to come over and get him?"

"Oh no, Ducky. He's fine here. Do you know why we came to see me?"

"Hmmmm, I know Jethro was worried about you Caitlyn. He was concerned about how you were dealing with today's incident."

"But didn't you tell him I was fine?"

"Of course I did, several times in fact. But you know Jethro, he likes to see things for himself. I'm not sure you realize my dear how much Jethro cares for you and so, worries about your safety."

Something in Ducky's tone of voice told Kate there was more he wanted to say. "What are you not saying, Ducky? Why would Gibbs drive over here in the middle of the night in his condition when he could have called to check on me?"

"Because Caitlyn, he probably wanted to SEE you so he could know if you were hiding something from him. I imagine he thinks you can't lie to him face to face."

Kate laughed and said, "Well, he's probably right about that."

Ducky wasn't quite sure how much to tell Kate but given the events of the day he decided to forge ahead. "Kate I'm going to tell you something now and I want you to think about it very seriously. I have known Jethro for many years and I can say with confidence that he cares for you in a manner that goes beyond the work relationship."

"Ducky I don't know what to say."

"I know my dear. I am telling you this because I care about both of you and I don't want to see either of you hurt. Jethro may never be able to tell you how he feels because I'm sure he doesn't want to jeopardize your friendship or damage your career. If you have any similar feeling for Jethro, as I suspect you do, I am asking you to be very careful. Love has not been kind to our friend and I don't want to see him hurt, or you for that matter. I'm sorry for putting this on you Caitlyn, but after today's events I imagine we are all feeling a bit vulnerable. When something happens like what happened today we are all reminded that there are no guarantees about our tomorrows. That most likely played a part in Jethro showing up on your doorstep tonight. He wanted to reassure himself that you are still here."

"Well Ducky you have certainly given me a lot to thing about. To be honest I do have very strong feelings for Gibbs but I never imagined he would return those feelings. Thank you for the heads up. Shall I have Gibbs call you later?"

"No, my dear. I'll call him later today or see him at the office. Good night Caitlyn."

"Good night Ducky and thank you again."

Kate took some time to process what Ducky had said as she stood in the kitchen. She was at once elated and terrified by the idea that Gibbs had romantic feelings for her. Kate put his phone back in his coat pocket and sat down on the couch. Gibbs hadn't moved and was snoring softly. Sitting there watching him sleep Kate realized she had never before seen him completely relaxed. The creases in his forehead were softened and the lines around his eyes as well. His mouth was open slightly. Always captivated by those striking blue eyes, Kate had never noticed he had wonderfully long, thick eyelashes. It was all she could do to keep her hands and lips from exploring that handsome face but she refused to disturb his sleep. Better to look than touch for now she told herself.

Kate had initially found Jethro Gibbs to be annoying, abrupt and every bit the bastard he admitted to being. She also found him to be intriguing, charming in an odd way and very good at his job. The more time she spent with him the less annoying and more intriguing he was to Kate. She found that made him both easier and more difficult to work with. More precisely, working with Gibbs was becoming easier but being around him was becoming more difficult every day. The difficulty was in not being able to do anything about the fact that she was very attracted to him. Kate was not bothered by their age difference, his three ex-wives or even the boss-subordinate relationship although that was something that would have to be dealt with. What bothered Kate was that Gibbs had never given her even the slighted indication that he saw her as anything but one of his agents, just like DiNozzo.

Her conversation with Ducky had Kate thinking in different terms now. It didn't really take much thought or much time for Kate to make a decision. She had always been a person who went after what she wanted. She wasn't reckless but she was determined. She knew in her heart that she could deal with whatever objections or obstacles Gibbs threw at her because she was sure of her feelings for him. If he wasn't going to make the first move then Kate would have to do it herself. She decided she would play it by ear when Gibbs woke up but one thing she was pretty sure of, before he left her apartment she was going to find out why he had come over. And she was going to tell him how she felt about him. Kate was very much enjoying watching Gibbs sleep but eventually she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She laid down with her head next to his leg, pulled a cover over herself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Gibbs was sleeping soundly until the ache in his shoulder began to pull him back awake.

What brought him fully awake though was the smell of fresh coffee. Kate had awakened half an hour ago and after freshening up she put on the coffee she knew Gibbs would be craving when he woke up. With the smell of coffee caressing his foggy brain, Gibbs opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a few moments to realize he was in Kate's apartment on her couch. Looking at the clock on the shelf he saw it was almost 5:30. He couldn't believe he had slept so long on the couch, sitting up no less. Gibbs put his feet on the floor, slipped on his shoes and managed to stand up. He ran a hand over his face, took a deep breath and followed his nose to the kitchen.

Just as Gibbs stepped into the kitchen Kate turned around. They both froze, each looking at the other but neither speaking. Kate locked her dark brown eyes on Gibbs' baby blues and tried to decode what she was seeing there. For his part, Gibbs was thinking Kate was the best sight he had woken up to in a very long time.

Finally Kate said, "Good morning. Coffee?"

Gibbs forced himself to stop staring and replied, "Good morning to you. Coffee would be great but how about your bathroom first?"

"Of course, second door on the left in the hallway."

Gibbs went into the bathroom, took care of business and splashed some cold water on his face. He had not been prepared for how it felt to wake up in Kate's apartment and see her in this context. He was also not prepared for how she was looking at him and he didn't really know what to do about that. Gibbs looked at himself in the mirror and made a decision; he would have some coffee, thank Kate for the food and the couch and then go home. He told himself he wasn't going to get involved with Kate outside of work because it would only end up hurting them both. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kate but he wasn't too keen on getting hurt again himself. Sighing and telling himself to think about Kate first he headed back to the kitchen.

While Gibbs was in the bathroom Kate tried to calm her thoughts and formulate a plan of how to talk to Gibbs. She knew from experience that the direct approach was always the best with Gibbs but she had never talked to him about anything this personal before. She didn't want to just blurt out her feelings for fear Gibbs would react from the gut and not give her a chance to fully plead her case. Kate decided food would be a good way to keep Gibbs there for a while longer so she got out bacon and eggs and started breakfast.

Coming down the hall Gibbs smelled bacon frying. 'Shit', he thought, 'I can't possibly stay here and eat breakfast. I don't have the self control right now to sit across from Kate and not have to touch her.' His shoulder was killing him and he really needed to go home, take some pain meds and crawl into bed. As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't afford to go back in that kitchen and have breakfast with Kate without wanting so much more. More that he had no right to ask for or even want. He knew it would hurt Kate's feelings if he left now but he believed it was the lesser of two evils; this small hurt now or possibly a much bigger hurt later. Having made his decision, Gibbs bypassed the kitchen and retrieved his jacket from the living room. Shrugging his good arm into his jacket, Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen doorway intending to tell Kate goodbye. He realized when he saw her this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Kate, I've got to go. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Whoa, Gibbs, don't you want coffee?"

"I'll get some at home. I really need to check on Ducky and get something for this shoulder." He couldn't believe he was saying that; he never admitted to that kind of weakness.

"Dammit Gibbs, you can't just show up here, eat, sleep and leave. You haven't even told me why you came here last night or should I say this morning." Kate's voice had an edge to it that Gibbs had only rarely heard before. It didn't feel very good that it was directed at him.

Hating himself even before he said it Gibbs replied, "I came here to make sure you were alright, Agent Todd, and obviously you are. I appreciate you letting me stay on the couch but now I really need to go." Gibbs turned to leave but Kate's response stopped him. She had stepped closer to him and was right in his face when she said angrily,

"Don't you Agent Todd me! You could have called to check on me. I want to know why you drove over here when you obviously weren't in any shape to be doing so."

Gibbs had to take a step back and force himself to keep his hand in his pocket lest he reach out and touch Kate's face to soothe her anger. He looked at Kate but wouldn't meet her eyes as he answered very softly, "Kate, I have to leave. Please, just let this go." With that he turned and walked away leaving Kate standing in the doorway. He got in his truck and drove away before he had time to change his mind.

Stunned by Gibbs' sudden departure Kate had to turn her attention back to the stove where the bacon was on the verge of burning. Removing the skillet from the fire, Kate rescued the bacon then sat down to consider her next step. She was not totally surprised by the turn of events; Gibbs was very private and very closed off when it came to personal stuff. She had known it would be difficult to break through his defenses. In fact, his actions did more to convince her that Ducky was right than to discourage her. Still she was hurt and more than just a little angry. She realized she was famished so she finished cooking her own breakfast. While she was eating she decided anger was a more useful emotion in this case than sadness so in that spirit she mentally and sometimes aloud called Gibbs every name in the book beginning with bastard and ending with ungrateful bastard. Her hunger satisfied and her anger stoked, Kate set about cleaning the kitchen then moved to the bedroom. 'Might as well make use of all this energy' she thought bitterly. She was still determined to tell Gibbs how she felt but for now, Kate was satisfied to bide her time, not for long though. She was sure she had seen desire in his eyes this morning and she was going to hold onto that thought while she figured out a way to get him to stay put long enough to hear her out.

Kate was about to head for the shower when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Ducky. 'Probably looking for Gibbs' she thought and decided not to answer. Before she could step into the shower though she heard Ducky leaving a message.

"Caitlyn, if you are there please pick up. I really need to speak to you."

Kate heard worry and something worse in his voice so she picked up the phone immediately. "I'm here Ducky, what's the matter? Is it Gerald?"

"Oh, thank goodness you answered, No, not Gerald. I'm afraid it's Jethro my dear."

Kate gasped, "What do you mean, he just left here an hour or so ago. He was fine. What's happened?"

"He was in an accident Kate. Another driver ran a red light."

"Ducky how bad is it?" Where is he?"

"He's at Bethesdea. Kate, he is badly injured. I think you should get here as quickly as you can."

Kate was already pulling on jeans and a sweater. "He's not going to die is he Ducky? Please tell me he's not dying."

"I don't know that Kate. It is serious but he's in good hands of course."

"I'm on my way Ducky. What about Abby and Tony?"

"I'll call them next. Just get yourself here Kate, I'll be waiting for you."

Kate grabbed her bag and keys and ran out of the apartment. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts and images she couldn't think straight. When she got in her car, Kate forced herself to breathe deeply and focus on what she needed to do. 'It won't help to have an accident on the way to the hospital' she told herself. She cursed herself for not being more insistent that Gibbs stay and eat. She cursed Gibbs for being too stubborn and closed off to give in and stay. Eventually she just started praying that he would be okay. One thing she was sure of, she wouldn't let him walk out the next time she decided to tell him she loved him. That thought surprised Kate even as it crossed her mind. She had never admitted even to herself that she was in love with Gibbs. 'Well', she thought, 'we'll just deal with that later. If there is a later'.

Kate rushed into the ER just as Tony arrived with Abby. They found Ducky coming from one of the trauma rooms.

Tony spoke up first, "How is he Ducky? Can we see him?"

"He's stable at the moment but he is going to need surgery. He has some internal bleeding that has to be dealt with right away. He has a broken leg, his shoulder is re-injured and he had lots of cuts and scrapes but the internal injures are by far the most concerning. He's on his way to surgery now in fact. Why don't we go sit down, it could be a long wait."

When they were all seated in the waiting area Abby asked, "What in the world was Gibbs doing out at 6 am on a Saturday anyway?"

Ducky wasn't sure how to answer that. Kate finally said, "He was going home from my place. And before you two jump to any wild conclusions let me explain." Kate then gave Abby and Tony a short version of why Gibbs was driving around at that hour on a Saturday.

"Well I bet he won't turn you down the next time you offer him breakfast," Tony told Kate giving her a smile and a hug.

Abby chimed in saying, "I can't believe he turned you down this time. Not considering how he…" Suddenly Abby realized she might have said too much so she shut up.

Kate wasn't going to let that pass however. "What do you mean? Considering how he what, Abby?"

"Come on Kate, considering how he feels about you. Are you the only one who doesn't see it?"

"See what Abby, what are you saying?"

Tony grinned and joined in, "Yeah, Abby what are you saying?"

"Help me out here Duckman. I know you've seen it." Abby looked at Ducky for some assistance.

"You go ahead Abigail, I think you can handle this."

"Oh good grief, alright. Gibbs is so into you Kate. He's crazy about you and it's plain to see in the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking. If you didn't know I guess I've let the cat out of the bag but considering the situation I don't care if he's mad and I don't get Caf-Pows for a month. I know you're nuts for him too Kate. Right? So, when he wakes up you two can get to work on sealing the deal so to speak."

Kate looked from Abby to Ducky and finally to Tony. They were all smiling at her and Tony was nodding his head. "Yeah Kate. You better strike while the Bossman is in a weakened state and confined to bed. You will have the upper hand for a couple of weeks at least from the sound of things." Tony laughed and gave Kate a quick hug. Abby and Tony went for coffee while Kate and Ducky stayed in the waiting room. Two hours later Dr. Ryan came down the hall and the little group stood immediately.

"How is he Frank?" Ducky asked for them all.

Dr. Ryan smiled and shook his head, "I must say Ducky I didn't expect to see Gibbs here today after just sewing him up yesterday. He's going to be okay. He has a laundry list of injuries beginning with a broken leg, a bruised kidney, cracked ribs, lacerated spleen, which I had to remove, and a torn up shoulder which I put back together, again. He has multiple cuts and he's really banged up but he'll be okay in a few weeks. He should be in a room in about half an hour. I'll have someone come tell you which one when he's settled. I warn you, he not a pretty sight right now so be prepared. He's mostly bandages and bruises at this point."

"Thank you Frank. I'm glad you were here this morning. We appreciate all you've done."

"Just try and keep him out of here for a while Ducky. I'll see you later."

After everyone let out a big sigh of relief, Tony asked, "Is anyone hungry because I'm starving. Let's go eat while they get the Boss in his room."

"Good idea, Tony, I'm famished. How about it Kate?"

"No thanks Abby. I've already had breakfast. You guys go ahead and I'll wait here to get the room number."

"Are you sure Kate?" asked Ducky.

"Yes, you three go on. I'll be fine."

Tony and Ducky started for the elevator but Abby hung back with Kate. "Listen, if you can get in to see Gibbs before we get back you go ahead and don't wait for us. Tell him how you feel Kate, I know it will make him feel better."

"Thank you Abby, I will."

Sure enough the trio hadn't been gone five minutes when an orderly came and took Kate to Gibbs' room. Kate gladly took Abby's advice and went in to see Gibbs, not waiting for the others to return. Kate had tried to prepare herself for what she would see after hearing what Dr. Ryan said but the sight that greeted her took her breath away. Dr. Ryan was right, Gibbs was one big bruise and covered in bandages. His leg was in a cast and his shoulder was even more wrapped up than before. There were butterfly bandages on his forehead and a large bandage on his right arm. And that was just what Kate could see from the doorway. Kate took some deep breaths and went to stand next to the bed. Being closer Kate could see a catheter bag hanging on the bed rail and what she surmised was a drain tube leading form Gibbs' abdomen to another bag. He had an IV in his arm but at least he was breathing on his own.

Kate wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some comfort but she wasn't sure where she could touch that wouldn't hurt him. A nurse came in to check the IV drip and the drain tube. She smiled and Kate and said, "He will probably be asleep for a while. When he wakes up only ice chips for a few hours, no water yet. I think his right hand and maybe a foot are about all that aren't hurt. I would go with the hand if I were you."

Kate laughed softly and said, "Thanks, you read my mind." She stood next to the bed and lowered the side rail so she could reach Gibbs' hand. She slipped her hand under his and wrapped it around his thumb closing his hand over hers' with her other hand. Then she leaned down and barely touched her lips to his. After that she whispered in his ear, "Next time you're staying for breakfast."

In his pain and morphine induced haze Gibbs thought he heard someone talking but he hurt all over and didn't have the strength to even open his eyes. He tried as hard as he could to make his mind work but it was just too much effort. 'Maybe later', he thought. Then he felt someone's hand wrapping around his. That felt nice but what happened next was even better. Someone's soft, cool lips were touching his. Oh god how he wanted to wake up but in a flash the sweetness of that kiss was gone. Now those lips were saying something in his ear but he couldn't really make it out. Gibbs just knew if felt so good he didn't want it to stop. At least those smooth, soft hands still held onto his hand. He tried to tightened his own grip hoping whoever that was wouldn't let go. 'Please, don't let go' he thought as he drifted back to a deeper sleep.

Kate sensed Gibbs' fingers barely moving in her hands. She sat beside the bed and held onto his hand hoping to somehow let him know she was there with him. He seemed to be so sound asleep she doubted he even knew she was there but nevertheless, she held on. Ducky, Abby and Tony came in the room to find Kate dozing in the chair and Gibbs still out. Ducky touched her shoulder and offered Kate a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Ducky. He's still sleeping. The nurse said everything is looking fine though."

"Yes, I imagine Jethro will sleep for quiet a while which is to be expected. I must go home for a while and check on mother. Abby and Tony are going to find out where Jethro's truck was taken and get his belongings then go lock up his house. I imagine we can't persuade you to go home and get some rest."

"No, Ducky, I'm going to stay here. I don't want Gibbs to wake up with no one here. I promise I'll rest and I'll be fine. I will see you all later."

Abby hadn't taken her eyes off Gibbs since she came into the room. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead then said to Kate, "I'll bring you back something from our favorite deli this evening. Don't worry Kate, he'll be fine in no time."

"Thanks Abby. Now you guys go on and I'll see you later."

Kate watched them leave then returned her gaze to the man in the bed; the man she realized she didn't want to be away from, the man she had to admit she was crazy in love with. For the next several hours Kate dozed on and off in the chair next to Gibbs' bed. She left his side only briefly several times to stretch her legs or get a warm cloth to wipe his face. Finally in the late afternoon Gibbs woke up. Kate was lightly wiping a warm cloth over his eyes and mouth when he began to stir. Kate reached for his hand and held it to her lips kissing his knuckles softly. She leaned down and talked to him, quietly encouraging him to wake up and open his eyes.

Again, Gibbs could barely hear and feel someone nearby and this time he managed to open his eyes to find Kate leaning over him. He blinked his eyes a few times in an attempt to clear some of the cobwebs. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Even in his very foggy state Gibbs was happy to see Kate holding his hand and looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome back Gibbs. Don't try to talk yet. Let me get you some ice chips."

Gibbs didn't want her to let go of his hand but ice chips sounded good. After he had managed to swallow a few spoonfuls of ice, Gibbs tried again to speak.

"What happened to me Kate?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember being at your place and leaving but after that I'm blank." Gibbs tried to shift around in the bed but pain made him give up that idea. He gingerly moved his right hand to his head and then down to his shoulder.

"Let me tell someone you're awake. I'll be right back."

Kate was back in a moment with a nurse who smiled at him and checked all his vitals. Then she gave him a brief rundown of his injuries and what they were doing for him. Gibbs listened to the nurse but his eyes never left Kate. He really wanted the nurse to get finished so he could be alone with Kate and find out what happened. Finally the nurse left and Kate was back at his side. He raised his hand reaching for Kate who took his hand and smiled that smile he loved so much.

"Now, Kate please tell me what happened."

"About an hour after you left my apartment Ducky called saying you had been in an accident Apparently some guy ran a red light and crashed into you which spun you into oncoming traffic and another car finished the deal. Sounds like you are lucky to be here."

"My truck?"

"Totaled. Sorry."

"What all is wrong with me Kate?"

Kate couldn't resist, "You mean from the wreck or in general?"

"Let's start with the wreck," Gibbs growled as best he could.

Kate gave Gibbs the list of injuries Dr. Ryan had laid out for them earlier. Gibbs sighed and close his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay awake and be with Kate sleep was pulling at him.

"Hey, you just relax and go back to sleep. I know it's a lot to take in Gibbs but you are going to be alright."

Gibbs opened his eyes and locked them on Kate's, "Will you stay, please?"

"I'll be right here. Don't worry just go back to sleep. Ducky, Abby and Tony will be here later. I'm not leaving."

As if to reinforce what she said, Kate pulled her chair closer to the bed and sat down never letting go of his hand. Gibbs slept for about two hours and woke to find Kate still there and joined by Ducky, Abby and Tony.

"Welcome back Jethro," Ducky greeted him.

"Hey Duck."

"I won't bother to ask how you're feeling. Rest assured you are going to be fine—it will take a few weeks but you'll be good as new in no time."

Abby and Tony stepped up and reassured Gibbs his property was retrieved from the truck and his house locked up.

"Thanks you guys. Kate said the truck was totaled, right?"

"Yeah, Boss, she's a wreck that's for sure," Tony replied with a shake of his head.

Gibbs looked at Kate and said, "You should get out of here and get some food and rest. You've been here too long."

"I think I will take a break while these guys are here but I'll be back later."

"Why don't you two take Kate and get some dinner. I'll stay here with Jethro." Ducky suggested.

"Good idea, come on ladies, my treat," said Tony as he ushered them out.

When the trio had left Ducky checked Gibbs over and read through the notes from the nursing staff. "Everything looks good Jethro, except you of course. Frank Ryan asked that you try and not come back so quickly after you leave this time."

"Yeah, that would be fine with me Duck. I don't remember anything after I left Kate's apartment, is that normal."

"Yes, I'd say so. You were knocked around pretty badly. You were unconscious when the EMT's arrived at the scene. What do you remember about your visit to Kate?"

Gibbs looked at his old friend warily but he answered anyway, "I remember going over to check on her but my shoulder was really hurting and I'd had a few drinks and no food. She fed me and I promptly fell asleep in the couch for several hours. When I woke up she offered to fix me breakfast but I said no and left. Next thing I know I'm here. What's that look you're giving me Duck?"

"This look is me trying to decide how far and how hard to push you Jethro, considering your present condition. Listen to me, in the past 48 hours Kate has been held hostage by a terrorist and you've been shot by said terrorist. You to go Kate in the middle of the night then leave without telling her why you were really there. Then you're almost killed by a drunk driver when you should have been having breakfast with Kate. You're a smart man Jethro, when are you going to realize that even you have only so many chances in life?"

"Hey, I'm open to suggestion. What do you want me to do, Ducky?" Gibbs was pretty sure Ducky knew how he felt about Kate and he trusted Ducky's advice almost as much as he trusted his own gut feelings. In fact Gibbs really wanted Ducky to tell him what to do about Kate so he wouldn't have to agonize over it anymore.

"Tell the woman how you feel Jethro! I know you struggle with things like this but for god's sake man how many warnings and wake up calls do you need? I happen to know Kate cares very much for you Jethro and will welcome you telling her how much she means to you. She hasn't left your side all day you know."

"Yeah, I know Duck. Now, with me in this condition, doesn't seem like the best time though."

Ducky laughed and said, "I don't think there is ever a bad time for a woman to hear that the man she loves, loves her back Jethro. Kate can handle your condition, just as she handles your bad moods and general bad attitude already."

"Boy your really know how to make a guy feel good about himself Duck!" Jethro said smiling.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence then and eventually Gibbs drifted back to sleep. Kate, Abby and Tony returned but Gibbs didn't wake up. After a while Ducky, Abby and Tony left and Kate returned to Gibbs' bedside. She thought he was looking a little better already. His color was better and he was sleeping more peacefully than he had been earlier. About an hour later Gibbs woke up to find Kate asleep with her head on the side of the bed and his hand in hers. When he tried to move his hand Kate woke up and smiled at him.

"Hi, how are you doing'?"

"Seems to be a little better every time I wake up. Seeing you helps."

Kate felt herself blushing. Gibbs had never said anything like that to her before.

"Could I have some more ice chips or a drink?"

"Sorry, the nurse said ice only for a few more hours." Kate gave his several spoonfuls of ice.

"Thanks, that's good." Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off Kate as he thought about what Ducky had said. Did Kate really love him? He didn't want to waste anymore time but he was afraid of… 'What am I afraid of?' he asked himself. When he couldn't come up with an answer except being hurt he decided that wasn't a good enough reason to risk losing Kate.

"You're looking pretty serious there Gibbs. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kate was wondering why Gibbs was looking at her so intently but not saying anything.

"You could kiss me again Katie." Gibbs said this softly and with a light in his eyes Kate didn't think she had ever seen before. "That was you who kissed me on the mouth earlier wasn't it?"

"Yes that was me. I didn't think you were aware though." Kate was now standing by the bed looking into those blue eyes that had captivated her from the first time she saw them.

"I was just barely aware then but I'm a lot more awake now. Could I have another kiss, please Katie.

It didn't escape Kate that Gibbs was using her nickname, something no one else was allowed to do. For some reason she liked the way it sounded coming from him. She also noticed more than a hint of pleading and need in his voice and in his eyes.

"You can have another on one condition. You have to tell me why you came to see me last night. The real reason."

"Okay."

Kate leaned down and brushed her lips over his, softly at first then with a bit more urgency. She felt him kissing her back and deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed him the access he was requesting so urgently. They explored and tasted each other without hesitation. Gibbs moved his hand to Kate's hair and held her tightly to his mouth. Reluctantly they broke the kiss so they could catch their breath but Kate was immediately back to caress his face with dozens of light, sweet kisses. Gibbs stroked his fingers along her jaw brushing her lips with his thumb before pulling her back for a searing, sensual kiss that he hoped conveyed what he had been unable to say with words.

It took all her strength to pull away from the mouth she had been wanting to taste for so long, but Kate was determined to get Gibbs to talk to her. She took his hand in hers and said, "Okay, now you have to tell me the truth Gibbs."

Reaching up to touch her face Gibbs said, "Katie, do you think since you've had your tongue down my throat and vice versa that you could call me Jethro?"

Kate kissed his palm and laughed. "Yes, I think I can do that. Now spill it, Jethro."

Without any hesitation Jethro began, "I went to your apartment because I needed to make sure you were okay. I had to see for myself that you weren't hurt or keeping something form me. I realized when we were trying to get you guys out of there that I was terrified of losing you. Ever since Air Force One I have been trying not to let myself care for you Katie. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt. I'm terrible at relationships and I think you deserve better than I can give you. But the fact is, I'm in love with you despite my best effort not to be." Gibbs stopped talking and pulled Kate's hand to his lips kissing her palm. "That's the truth, Katie." Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed a big sigh of relief. He hoped he could stay awake long enough to hear Kate's reply and possibly get another kiss, or four. He opened his eyes and found Kate looking at him with big tears in her eyes. 'Great', he thought, 'I hate it when they cry.' He reached up to wipe away a tear with his thumb and Kate smiled at him.

"Katie, I don't think I'm going to be able to stay awake much longer. Please say something."

"Jethro, I'm at a loss. All I can say is I love you very much. I don't have any illusions that it will be easy but still, I love you and I want to be with you."

"That's all I needed to hear Katie. Come here and kiss me."

Kate happily obliged that request and continued to do so until Jethro was almost asleep. As he was about to drift off, Jethro whispered in her ear, "One more thing Katie. Next time I'm staying for breakfast."

End.


End file.
